In the design of semiconductor ridge waveguide lasers, it is desirable to adjust and control the resultant horizontal far-field parameter. In state-of-the-art processes used for fabricating semiconductor ridge waveform lasers, design control of the horizontal far-field (HFF) is accomplished using the residual ridge etch parameter and the ridge width parameter. A small value of residual ridge etch can result in high HFF but can also lead to reliability concerns. Too small a ridge width can lead to high contact resistance or loss of contact layer in ridges formed through wet etching.